A Regular Day Right?
by xiamysticmoon
Summary: What would you do if this old lady gave you a ring that had the gift of life?The next thing you know is that the cast of FF10 were at your house?
1. Ch1 If only I knew

A Regular Day Right?

Hey hopefully you will like my story, I had nothing better to do than this. Anyway what would you do if you were playing Final Fantasy 10 and then Yuan and her Guardians pop out of your TV? I do not own any FF characters just the people that my mind made up. Please don't sue, you won't get much but maybe some games and my cd's. Also I am not best writer out there so I'll do my best, Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.1 If only I knew from the start. Never accept old gifts.

"Come on!" I yelled as my friends ran to the bus stop. Luckily the bus driver had pity on us and waited. We all thanked him while we paid our bus fee then we proceeded to the back of the bus. "So are you two still coming over? You know my mom is out of La for 2 weeks." I said to my 2 best friends. "Girl you know I would but Uncle Mike said we got to go to my grandma and you know." Vivian said. "Oh well that's okay Viv, how bout you Kat?" I asked her. "Yea I just got to go home and pack, my mom will drop me off if that's okay." I got up and pulled the string since my stop was coming up and said "Yea that sounds good, Bye Viv later Kathy." I waved before I got off of the bus and started walking home. While I was walking home I saw this old women on her knees feeling the grass underneath her. I also noticed that on her fingers were several rings. _Hmm maybe she is looking for something maybe I should help_? I thought to myself. I walked up to the women and saw this ring and picked it up and said "Um excuse me is this ring yours?" The old women slowly got up and looked at me but the only thing was she was blind. "May I see it?" the old women asked me I gave her the ring it wasn't mine after all. A few seconds passed and the women spoke again "Oh thank you, that ring has been in my family for the longest, I wouldn't know what I would of done if I lost it.". "Oh that's okay you're welcome just try not to lose it again." I said while I was about to turn around and walk home but the old women grabbed my hand and said "Oh please take this ring, it was given to me as a gift but I want you to have it." then she leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "It's a very special ring.". I took a few steps back and said "What makes it special?" The old women started to laugh and said "That ring blesses the user with the gift of life." _Okay why did I help this old crack? _"Um yeah sure it does, well thanks but I got to go." I said then the last words the old women said as I walked away was "That is what I told my mother too, but you will see. Good Luck.". I just kept walking and I never turned back. While I placed the old ring in my jean pocket.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Done with my first chapter so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Ch2Elsie Plan Backfired

Okay this chapter will be longer, my first chapter was short because I just needed to explain a few things. Like I said before I own nothing but the stuff I made up in my weird and complex head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch2. Elsie's Plan backfired 

I finally got home and walked in the front door. "Whew finally home alone." I said out loud but only if I knew. Then my brother came to the living room and said "Well kind of sis.".

"What are you doing here, you well supposed to be….Well?" I said a bit mad.

My brother then started to laugh and said "Well I was but mom said that you couldn't stay home alone."

"What why not I am 17 years old, you know!" I yelled back. My brother and I got a long fine but I hated when my mom didn't think I could handle being a lone I mean I can take care of myself fine.

"Anyway Elsie cut to the chase, which one of your friends are coming to spend the night?" my brother asked. _Damn Busted _I thought.

"Well um just Kathy." I said. I knew that my brother was going to say something Kathy and him well they get along when they are not trying to kill each other.

"Kathy? What, oh well fine just as long as she leaves me alone okay." my brother told me. As he sat on the couch and turned on the play station 2.

"Fine whatever Rickey, Gesh just try not to kill her in her sleep okay?" I told him.

The door rang I went to get it and it was Kathy another FF10 fan.

"Hey Kathy. Why isn't your mom leaving?" I asked her.

"Um Elsie just wave I told her that your brother was going to be here." Kathy said.

"Um okay but he is here." I told her as her mom pulled away and I closed the door.

"WHAT!" she yelled. "He can't be here, he is…" she stopped and saw my brother playing FF10. "Forget it." she said as she sat on the couch away from my brother. They both looked at each other and made a face they my brother went back to playing his game. I sat in between them and pulled out the ring that old lady gave me then I said "Hey both of you." They both said "yea" at the same time. 

"This old women gave me this, she said that it's special. It has the gift of life." I said. They both looked at me like I was crazy. " I am not crazy!" I yelled to them.

"Fine but why did she give it to you?" Kathy asked.

"Are you sure you didn't steal it from her." my brother said. Then I socked him in his shoulder. "No she gave it to me for finding her other ring. It's not like I believe her I mean come on like it has the power of life." I said with a smile.

"Guess your are right plus your too stupid to use it." my brother said.

"Whatever Rickey." I said as I watched him walk around as Tidus in the game.

The Kathy asked me this question that made me think "Hey if you could bring any FF10 character to life who would it be?" I looked at her then I started to think _hmm good question…Well Tidus is cool because he is so funny, then there is Lulu who is my favorite with her black magic spells, Wakka just because I would want to tell him to stop saying Ya? Auron is cool too, Rikku is just too happy._

"Kathy they are all my favorites but I would want to see all of them. You know?" 

"Yeah I know. It would be cool to meet them." Kathy said

"Yeah but they are just characters, they are not real." my brother told her.

"Who asked you?" Kathy said sticking her tongue out at him. I just started to laugh and said "Come on you two. I mean even if we could meet them it would be a little too weird." I told them. We all started to laugh then Kathy told me that I should use the ring since it had the power of life.

"Kathy it's not going to work." Rickey said still laughing.

"I know, I just wanted to mock the old lady." she said laughing.

"Fine Kathy." I said as I stood up and said "I want to bring them to life, make the real in my world." I turned around and laughed then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and the TV and play station turned off and there was this loud thump noise then I looked at my brother and friend face, they both had their fingers pointed to the TV. I turned around and said "She was right."

On my living room floor were the characters from Final Fantasy 10.

Then Tidus spoke and asked "Yeah Auron great plan."

"I never said follow." Auron said.

"Remind me never to run away from a battle again." Tidus said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Hope you like it if you did please review my story, that let's me know that people are reading it and I am not writing this story in Vain.


	3. CH3 Some Questions Answered

Hey thanks to the people who reviewed my story. Oh yeah if anyone wants to be nice and be my beta reader I hope that is what you call them please e-mail at xiamysticmoon@yahoo.com. Anyway here is my next chapter and I hope you like it so enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ch3.Some Questions Answered-

I just stood there in shock. I could not believe that the characters from FF10 were right in front of me. Then all of a sudden Tidus stood up and was looking straight at me and asked "Um where are we?". Yuna and the rest of her guardians were starting to stand up and they all stared at the 3 of us hoping that we could give them an answer. I looked at Tidus and said "Well you're not in Spiral anymore."

Auron then walked up and boy I had to admit I was kinda scared. He then asked me "We figured that out, do you know where we are?". My brother stood up and said " Well you are on the planet Earth and um you're not real?" Everyone looked at him confused until Tidus said "Come again?".

Kathy then said to my brother "This is how you do it buddy" then she turned to face Yuna and everyone else. " Sir Auron and Lady Yuna and her Guardians you are on another world called Earth and unlike Spiral we use Machina but not for war we also have slight differences and beliefs. We don't know how you got here but all we know is that you are all her for some reason." then Kathy looked at me and winked I have to admit she did good and explaining a few things.

"So you are telling us that you know our names, where we come from, but you except us to believe you without giving us evidence?" Lulu said I have to say at that moment her serious attitude pissed me off. So Kathy and my brother and I huddled up in a small circle whispering until we came to a conclusion. I faced them and said "Fine you want proof you got it. Okay Tidus you come from Zanarkand you were star player of the Zanarkand Abes, your home was destroyed by Sin then Sin took you to Spiral and you joined Yuna and her friends and their journey. Auron you made a promise the Jecht saying you would watch over his child and you were also Lord Braska guardian. Um Yuna you became a Summoner to defeat Sin, your father was High Summoner Braska , you grew up with Lulu and Wakka on Besaid. Wakka you're the captain of a blitzballl team, you had a brother called Chappa who was killed by Sin. Lulu you are a black mage you went on 2 pilgrimage before this one. Rikku you are an Al Bhed, your father is Cid the leader of the Al Bhed, and Kimahri you are a Ronso you're horn was broken off by 2 other Ronso and you watched over Yuna while she was young. Why am I even trying to give you proof your just characters from a game but now you're all alive argh anyway do you need more proof?" They all looked at me in awe and did the same thing my friend and my brother just did then Yuna faced us and said "We believe you."

I just smiled back at her and said "Okay now since that is settle we have to think about how we can get you back or at least how the little sucker can." Tidus then laughed and said "What little sucker?" I looked at my finger and I yelled everyone jumped up beside Auron and Kimahri. "Gesh are you trying to kill us Ya?" Wakka said. "Sorry just it's teleported!" I said as my brother said "No way."

"So let me get this straight" Tidus said "whatever you had on your finger you think brought us here and now you lost it and you don't know where it is at?"

I shook my head and nodded then he spoke again "Great. All we got to do is find….." then he pointed at me and I said "A old brown ring."

"Right so anyway we just have to find that old ring and give it to her and we can go back home." Tidus said. Yuna then walked up to me and said "Before we do that can we know your names?" I smiled I forgot to introduce ourselves and said "Oh I forgot sorry I am Elsie that's is Kathy" I said as I pointed to her as she smiled back "and that is my brother Rickey." I finished saying as he waved back.

"That's great I'm Rikku and um Let's start looking for the ring shall we?" Rikku said as she looked like she was having a great time excepting things. 

"Right maybe we should split up into teams and take rooms?" Kathy suggested.

"Sure why not, Um Tidus and Yuna you can come we me we will take the rooms in the back of the house. Um Kimahri and Auron and My brother can check outside and Kathy, Lulu, Wakka and Rikku can check the front of the house." I said and we all nodded then all of a sudden a black and white cat came and ran right past all of us to the bathroom. "What was that!" Rikku yelled.

"Oh sorry um I also have two cats, Pokeonose and Binkey um don't mind them let's just say that they are like chocobo's but they are just cats okay." I said to all of them then Wakka said "Fine what else can go wrong? Ya?" Too bad for me that Wakka didn't know that he stepped on the radio remote. The radio turned on at full blast. Wakka then yelled "Machina! Ya!" as he threw his blitzballl to the radio and destroyed. I looked at him and said "Wakka no that….." then my brother said "That was about $400 and it wasn't an evil Machina."

"Sorry bout that Ya?" Wakka said in response. I just looked at him and said "Um why don't you trade places with Auron?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked this chapter. If you are confused or anything just tell me and I will answer your questions. Like I said I am not the best writer so hopefully I did good on explaining things and that everything made sense so please review my story.

~Elsie~


	4. CH4What Do We Do Now

Hi there once again .I am so sorry this chapter took 4ever to post, just I have been very busy. School is going to start again so I had to do some shopping, I made a new layout for my FFX-2 site, I also have been working on my doll site and lots of other stuff. Moving on II wanted to tell unicornfan thanks for those 2 reviews and to other people who reviewed my story thanks so much, it means a lot. Lol I was never good at grammar or math. Anyway let's move on with the story. Also please review my story. Also just wanted to say that a person thoughts will be in italics. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch4. What do we do now?

__

No good, it's isn't in the house. Great what are we going to do. Yes Elsie be nice why don't you help other people. Oh great that's is why because people are just too weird.

"Elsie? I don't think it's here." Tidus said which snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah you're right let's go see how the others are doing." I said as we walked to the front of the house. Yuna and Tidus were whispering the whole way I wondered what they were saying, but I didn't make a huge deal out of it. I saw my brother and Kathy, which was funny because Kathy was trying to explain to Wakka what a TV and phone is.

"No Wakka it's not evil, ah look Yu Yevon doesn't even know what is it!" Kathy said a little tensed. 

"Okay okay it's just it's a Machina and it's forbidden!" Wakka yelled back. 

I looked at both Kathy and Wakka and moaned, they were getting a bit loud. Tidus saw this and he walked up to the arguing people and said 

"Wakka just drop it okay? There are no fiends here so what makes you think that Machina are bad huh? And you Kathy just leave him alone you don't have to prove anything to us." Tidus gave a grin to me then looked at Yuna and smiled. 

"Well I guess that you're right ya?" Wakka said to Tidus, but the cheerful guardian was too busy looking at Yuna he didn't here Wakka. 

"Well Rickey from the look of it Kathy and her group didn't found it you?" I told my brother. My brother had a sad look on his face as he look at Yuna and her Guardians he had a feeling that they would be staying for a while. 

"Well Else maybe we should start dinner?" Rickey said as he started to count how many people were present. 

"If you are going to make food we want to help." Yuna told us. I just looked at her. 

"10 people, hmm that's a lot of people." my brother said.

We all walked into the kitchen except Kimahri, Auron, Wakka, Tidus, and my brother. Bad enough it was already cramped with the girls. 

"Great, Just great I'm gonna hurt him." I said really mad.

"What's wrong. There isn't enough food or something?" Kathy asked me.

"No everything is frozen, and the microwave doesn't work, argh Kathy we got to go to the store." I told her as her happy smile came to a sudden end.

"Well why don't we get going?" Lulu asked us.

"Yeah I guess you are right well let's go check on the guys." I said as we walked into the living room I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother was teaching Tidus, Auron, Wakka and Kimahri how to play Tekken on the PS2.I looked at Yuna and saw a huge smile on her face, Rikku was just as happy and Lulu was well just Lulu. I looked at the guys again and then Tidus said

"Sweet! That's a combo!"

"What! How did you do that?" My brother shouted at Tidus.

"Hmm maybe because I am the best?' Tidus looked at my brother with a grin. Kathy and I started to laugh as everyone looked at us. I cleared my voice as I started to talk

"Um okay boys and girls I got to go to the store because to food is frozen so which 5 of ya want to go?" They all looked at me weird. Then Yuna walked up to me and said 

"I'll go to the store."Then Tidus jumped up and said 

"If Yuna goes I'll go." he had a huge glare on his face.

Then Lulu and Kathy walked up to me and I nodded my head and said 

"Okay Rickey thinks that you can handle the rest?"

"Sure thing just bring something good okay." he told me while he passed the contorler to Wakka, I guess it was his turn or something but whatever he looked like he wasn't having it. So the rest of us walked out the drive way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Argh I Hate you how why did you leave it as a cliffhanger? Lol sorry people but the next chapter is going to be long so cliffhanger it is Muahaha. Don't worry the next chap should be posted up if the higher powers allow it. Please be nice and review my non-proper grammar story. *;0)~ Anyway if you have any suggestion to make my story better please let me know in your review. 

~Elsie~


	5. Ch5 New Things

A/N: Okay get ready for a long chapter. Lol in my last chapter Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Kathy, and Elsie *;0)~ were going to the market to get food. I also wanted to thank a reviewer for this idea that will happen later on in the chapter.

Here are some questions that might be answered.

Will they get to the market?

Will the party get in a battle?

Will the party get pulled over by the police?

Will anyone get hurt?

What new surprises will happen?

Can Rickey Handle the rest of the gang?

Okay that was pointless lol here is the next chapter enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

CH5.New Things (Elsie's Point of view)

"We are going to the store in that?" Yuna asked me as she looked at my car.

"Um yeah what's wrong we my car?" I asked Yuna as I gave her a weird glare.

"Well just it is so small. Will we fit in there?" she asked again.

"Um Yuna just get in the car." I said annoyed.

"Yuna don't worry we had these back in Zanarkand, we will be fine." Tidus said.

"Look we better get going, if we are going to make it there soon." Lulu said as she got in the back seat of the car since Kathy helped her in.

"See Yuna. Lulu is fine with it, plus to let you know my new beetle will do just fine." I said as I was about the sit in the driver seat, until I realized something then I spoke again "Um Tidus you either sit in the front of back, you're not seating near Yuna." Yuna looked at me confused but Tidus caught on fast. 

"Fine Yuna where are you going to sit?"

"I'll sit by Lulu.," she said as she got in the back of the bug. Kathy just laughed as she hopped in the back as Tidus sat in the front as I did the same. Tidus then asked me a question "Um you do know how to drive right?"

"Of course I do I have my license, I am 17." I told him as he waved his arm in defeat and sat down.

"Um everyone buckle your sit belts." I said as I put mine on and adjusted my mirror. Lulu and Yuna coped Kathy and put their belts so did Tidus. As I turned on the car and pulled out the driveway.

As I was driving Yuna, Lulu and Kathy were talking back and forth among each other's. As for Tidus he kept on saying "Sweet!" we a HUGE smile, which made me laugh every now and then. I stopped at a red light so I decided to play my Cd and hear my favorite song "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. Which I made a huge mistake. (You will see why) Yuna screamed because she didn't know where the yelling was coming from and Lulu was just looking around as Kathy explained to Yuna what was happening. I asked Yuna if she was okay and she smiled slightly embarrassed. Then Yuna started to laugh and Lulu just smiled, as did Kathy. I just kept on driving; we were only a few minutes from the store. Then Tidus said, "Hmm this is catchy."

"I know." I told him back then all of a sudden he gave Yuna a smile and he had this huge grin on his face. "What are you going to do!?!" I asked him but it was too late the boy started to sing.

"I've been sleeping a 1000 years it's seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything. Without thought without a voice without a soul. Don't let me die in here. There must be something wrong" (Okay at this point I was trying my hardest not to crash, as for Yuna she looked scared, Lulu had her head in her laps, and Kathy was just staring at Tidus.)

"Bring me to life. Bring me to life. I've living a lie. There's nothing inside…." before her finished I parked the car I turned off the radio because I think that we had enough of Tidus singing.

"Hey what did you do that for I was singing for Yuna?" Tidus asked me. All I said while I got out of the car was "to save what little sanity I have left." He just looked at me and got out of the car and winked at Yuna. While the rest of the group got out from the back. Yuna walked up to me and asked 

"Why would he sing that song for me?" I looked at her and thought bout it while we walked to the entrance of the store it hit me that Tidus kinda related to that song in a weird way and I told Yuna "Who knows? But I'm sure you will found out soon hopefully." I stopped and everyone froze waiting for me to say something as Kathy got the cart. "Look try to act normal, blend in and if anyone asks you just say that you're wearing your costume for a Final Fantasy convection okay?"

They all nodded as we proceeded inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Meanwhile at home in the backyard…..(Rickey's Point of view)

"Wakka you are a guardian get a hold of yourself." Auron told Wakka as he was having a heart attack.

"No man! I saw that plant move Ya!" Wakka yelled back at Auron

"Wakka of course it's windy and plants move in the wind that's all Plus you call that a potted plant." Rickey told him in hopes that he would calm him down.

"Kimahri smell fiend. Fiend is close." Kimahri said as he pulled out his lance.

"See I told ya!" Wakka said really loud.

"A fiend no way. Elsie only brought you guys alive not no fiends." Rickey said while Wakka walked up to the bush with Kimahri. Auron just stood next to Rickey and said "Are you sure." the he walked up with his friends.

From out of no where the potted plant started to move and make noises

Then my brother said "What the…" Then a small Qactuar popped out of it and jumped in front of the party.

"See I told you! YA" Wakka said too bad for him he should been paying attention to the fiend instead of running his big mouth. The Qactuar did 1000 needles on Wakka. Auron then attacked it but missed so did Kimahri. Wakka attacked and hit the fiend but the fiend was going strong. The fiend was about the attack but Kimahri tagged out so that Rikku can join in the battle since she ran outside due to the yelling. "Okay good thing I got these two fire gems left." Rikku said as she was getting to mix them. "NO! Stop!" Rickey said as he continued "You're going to get the back yard on fire!" Rikku just said "Fine I'll do this." Then a huge wave of water hit the fiend as she used Watera. Wakka then did his overdrive and the fiend was almost died. Auron then did his overdrive, sadly he did the wrong one. 

"That's how it's done Auron." said. Then the party did their little dance and Rikku picked up some gil and a tiny bottle. "Ahh a potion." she said.

"Wait a sec Auron you just used Shooting Star. That ejects a fiend so now we have that fiend lose!" Rickey said. 

"Don't worry it will die on impact. I know." he said as he walked back towards the house and said "The ring isn't out here." as he continued to walk. Rikku then asked me "Who is that?" 

"Argh he is our next door neighbor." Rickey said in a low voice to Rikku then he yelled to the guy "Don't you have something better to do? We finish doing our home made video." as he walked towards the house with Kimahri, Rikku, and Wakka. Then he asked "Hey Rikku was that Gil and a potion you picked up?"

"Oh yeah you bet." Rikku said as she hopped to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Back at the store…….

"Oh cool what's this?" Tidus asked me

"Um Tidus that's not food we kinda." I told him back

"What is it then?" Yuna asked my wonder.

"Um that's cat food." I told them they both said "Oh" and walked away in shame.

"Finally some quiet." I said the I saw Kathy with Tidus and Yuna, "Looks like she is taking them somewhere." I said as I walked up to frozen food section and grabbed 4 boxes of pizza. "Hmm I noticed that your world might be different but it is the same like mine." Lulu said as she walked up to me. "Oh yeah you are so right Lulu." I told her back. "What did you get to eat?" She asked me.

"Oh I call it lazy people food, um also know as pizza, it's really good and it should be enough." I said as we walked. Lulu and I both said "Oh no!' at the same time as we ran to Kathy, Tidus and Yuna. "What's going on!" I yelled in concern.

"Well this guy he states that he is a baseball player and that The Abes are the best but there isn't a team called the Abes." This tall man said.

"Yes there is except that team was destroyed by Sin!" Tidus yelled back.

"Um I am so sorry." I told the man as I pulled him to the side "Um you see he is my cousin and um he just got out of the loony Ben some days ago." the man said "I see well watch your cousin, because next time he can get hurt." the he walked off. I turned around and grabbed Tidus and told him "Are you crazy? What happened to blending in? I leave for a sec and your off telling people your from Zanarkand?!?" He looked at me then said, "Well if it makes your feel better I didn't say my name or do my overdrive." and gave me a wink. "Argh Tidus oh forget it Kathy let's go home okay." I said as we went in line to pay for the food.

In line Tidus was quiet. Lulu and Yuna were talking and Kathy was looking at magazines while I was well pist off. We finally made it to the cashier and the total came up to $32.85. I was getting ready to pay as Tidus leaped in front of me and gave the lady some gil and he told me "I got it." with a huge smile. All I did was shake my head. Then Tidus said "What do you mean you can't take this?" Kathy pulled Tidus out the way and said sorry to the lady as I paid the food. Well all walked to the car but on my way to the car this old lady dropped her purse on the ground in font of me so I picked it up and gave it to her and she told me thanks and I told her your welcome the Kathy told me "Come one girl let's go." So I started to run then I stopped because it hit me right there and then. The old lady gave me that old ring. We have been looking for the wrong thing. I walked up to Kathy and smiled and said "Kathy were are complete morons!" She looked at me and said "You are happy because we are complete morons?" I started to life and said " No Kathy we have been looking for the ring but that's wrong. Forget the ring. We have to find the old lady!" She looked at me and started to laugh.

Then Yuna asked "Why an old lady?"

I told her "Yuna she has the answer we needs so that you can go back to your world!" Yuna, Lulu and Tidus stood there with a huge smile on their face and Tidus said "Well what are with waiting for!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Ok that was a long chapter at least for me it was. It was 4 pages long. Anyway hoped you liked it. I know the market wasn't funny so much. Anyway that's it please review I beg of you! Come on you know when a story has more review people tend to read it more so come one review for me please. *;0)~

~elsie~


	6. Ch 6 Who and Where

Gesh I am so sorry for not updating, the reason why I haven't added a new chapter is due to my computer slowness :0( I mean I need more memory on my computer which is sad cuz I have no money right now to spend like that Lol but we will see. So anyway I just wanted to say that I will continue to add new chapter to my story just I am going to be busy due to school. Anyway on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

CH6.Who and where

(Elsie's Point of View)

I was driving back home from the market with Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu. I was also thinking about a lot of things like how would we found the old lady? Who is the old lady? Will they ever go home? I was also so confuse it's not everyday that you help someone and then your life turns upside down. I was in middle of thought until Tidus like always wanted to ask me something.

"Um Elsie since we know what to do. Why don't we just do it?" He said. 

I had to admit I didn't have the heart to tell them that they still won't going home if they were even going to ever get home. "Well Tidus we will as soon as we tell the others." I said with a fake smile but everyone brought it except Kathy. Lulu was starting to catch on but I didn't think she could tell the others either. The rest of the way home was quiet all I could do was think what was going on, and how was everyone else doing?

****

(Rickey's Point of View)

"Man when are they going to get here?" I said as I walk towards Wakka. After the radio issue didn't trust him.

"Ya man I am starting to get a bit hungry Ya?" Wakka said as he sat on the couch. Rikku on the other hand was having a good time with the PS2. Kimahri 

was just standing against the wall and Auron well he was just looking out the window until he said "They are here."

"Great let's eat some food." I said as I ran out to see my sis and the others.

****

(Elsie's Point of View)

"So what did you get." Rickey said as he helped bring in some bags.

"Um some pizza and some other stuff. Also we all need to talk." Elsie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah we all do but can we warm up the food first?" Tidus said as he already started to unpack the food. So after a few minutes of putting to pizza in the open and other stuff everyone sat down in the living room to talk and listen to what the others found out.

"So I guess you didn't find it right?" I said a little happy. My brother just looked at me like I was crazy.

"No we didn't sis plus why are you so happy I mean they can't go back home." he said a little mad. I walked up to him and looked at everyone then I cleared my throat and spoke "Of course you didn't find it. Because it isn't here."

'What are you speaking of?" Rikku asked as she stood up.

"Well that ring brought you guys here so I am assuming that it has the power to take you back home." I said but nope someone always has to disagree.

"How do you know that it will work?" Auron said as he walked towards me.

"Well that's the thing I don't know but it's better then just looking for it. Plus why not Auron. You haven't came up with any ideas plus you don't know anything!" I yelled back at him. All you heard was Ahhh or low mumbles as Auron just stood closer to me looking a bit mad, but I just stood my ground until Tidus jumped between us and said " Auron maybe she is right we have to go with that idea until we get a new one, Plus it's better then running ." he said but I knew that he regretted saying that as he took a step back towards me. Auron just said "Humph fine I will wait outside until you come up with a plan." as he walked out he said "Also I never said to follow Tidus maybe you shouldn't for once." as he continued to walk outside. 

After we all ate dinner and Auron clamed down we all started to get tired so my brother and I had to plan out who was going to sleep with who and where. Since we all talked decided that we would look for the old lady because she had the answers that we needed. 

"Well let's see there are 3 bedrooms and a living room and 10 of us so I guess that Auron and Kimahri can take the living room one can use the sofa and the other can use a sleeping bag." I said as I looked at both of them and luckily the both nodded. "Okay well Tidus and Wakka you two can share a room with my brother so I guess you got to speak with him about who is sleeping on what. Okay Kathy well you can sleep in my mom's room with Lulu and Yuna since my mom's room is way bigger then mine. Um Rikku I guess you are with me." I said to everyone as they all went their own ways. I was about to turn around until Rikku jumped in front of me and said "Oh cool we could have a girl's night!" but sadly I had in ruin her dreams "Um Rikku I would love to but we have to get up early and look for the old lady like we all talked about." Rikku just looked at me and smiled and said "Sure but, you're no fun." as she ran towards my room. When I got in my room and luckily my room had a shower to it I let Rikku get first grabs then I took mine. We were both about to hop into bed until I heard yelling from in the hall way so like always I went to see what was going on.

"What was that Ya!" Wakka yelled. Tidus was just standing there with his hand behind his head leaning against the wall as Rickey came out of his room and said "Wakka I turned it off ok?" Tidus just looked at me and turned to face Rickey but didn't say a word. Then Yuna and Lulu came out followed by Kathy then they saw that Wakka was having a heart attack so all three of them just went back to their room and closed the door. I looked at Wakka and said "What's wrong?"

"That thing Ya it looked like it was goanna chop me up Ya!"

"What thing Wakka?" Rikku asked him as she sat on the floor.

"That spinning thingy Ya! It's a bad Machina Ya!" Wakka said scared to death.

"What Wakka what are you talking about?" I said as he just shook his head.

Tidus walked up to Rikku and I and said "Wakka is afraid of the ceiling fan."

"Wakka it's off okay so can we get some sleep now?" my brother said a bit angry.

"Wakka it's okay trust me I had a few in Zanarkand." Tidus said as he waved to us and went to jump in Rickey's bed "By the way Wakka you got the floor." Tidus grinned as he pulled the covers over his body. Rikku and I just started to laugh as I told them good night and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay I know I will make my stories more funny it's just like I said my computer is slow and while I am typing I am scared that the program says "It's not responding" lol so I will make the chapters funnier really soon so please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also do tell me if you want me to give details the Rickey, Kathy and Elsie's characters or whatever. So please review. I don't care even flamers can review why now I guess.

Elsie


	7. Ch7The Search for the old Lady

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ch 7. The Search of the old lady 

****

(Elsie's Point Of View)

It was the next morning and after last night with the issue of the fan everyone was kind of mad at Wakka, Well mostly my brother he was very made when he didn't get enough sleep and I doubt that he didn't get sleep last night. It was always quiet at my house but today nope all you could hear was the shower running. Everyone had to take a bath. But of everyone Kimahri refused mostly likely because we didn't have enough towers to try him off. Who knows. I was still sleepy but when I saw my brother walk into the kitchen the look on his face was priceless.

"Argh I hate Wakka and Tidus is the coolest one but man he snores too loud." my brother said as he grabbed a can of coke and a brownie from the fridge.

"Lucky you I mean Binkey jumped on the bed and Rikku get scared and used a water gem in the bath room. Poor cat was scared to death. Thank god Kimahri was able to clam Binkey down." I said as I ate my cereal. My brother just looked at me and said "I don't wanna know." I looked at back at him and said "Good cuz I wasn't planning to tell you." Then at that moment Rikku walked in and said "Hi! Are we still going?" She then mimicked my brother actions from before and she took a bite from the brownie and said "Hmm this is good." then she took a slip of the coke and looked at me as she ran to the sink the spilt it out. "What was that?" she said as she grabbed a cup of water as she sat down again.

"Well Rikku you see that is what we call soda and it doesn't taste good with a brownie you see my brother needs caffeine in his body if not he is like a zombie, you know?" I told her as my brother nodded and took a bite of his brownie. "Well if that is the case then we can heal him with holy water?" she said as she pulled one out. My brother just stood up and said "huh?" then all of a sudden Rikku threw the holy water on Rickey. Sadly the holy water didn't break when it hit my brother fore head, it just bounced off of him and hit the floor. Rikku looked amazed and said "What? How it was supposed to work? But instead he just fell asleep?" I went to my brother and shook him a little then he got up and said "Sis you better pray that we find that old lady if not she better sleep with one eye open tonight." as he grabbed his coke and left the kitchen. "Um Rikku you are sleeping with Kathy tonight okay?" I said as I got the house keys and walked outside.

We were all standing outside including everyone. We kind of scared the neighbors I mean wouldn't you freak if you saw a bunch of weirdo's on a lawn?

"Okay look everyone the bus stop is just about a minute away walking so if people stare at you just keep walking if they ask you something just say that it's a Final Fantasy club okay?" I said looking at everyone.

"We all understand can we move on?" Yuna asked me as Tidus stood right next to her on guard. So we all started to walk to the bus stop it was kind of weird but I hoped that the old lady was there, she just had to be. We turned to the Conner and to my surprise the bus stop was empty.

"Great just great." Lulu said as Yuna walked beside her and smiled. As Auron walked up to me and said "See we did this your way and you failed so let us guardians do our jobs?" Sadly all of the guardians nodded with Auron.

"Auron is right girl I mean we can't fix this Elsie, let them find a way. You know that Auron; can if he well traveled long distance." Kathy said as my brother got a bit mad and said

"Kathy no. Look we brought them here so we go to get them back. Are you saying for us to give up?" Rickey said back to her. Tidus just kept on staring at something but we didn't make a big deal out of it. 

"Well Sir Auron got any plans Ya?" Wakka said in hopes that Auron had some answers. "Hmm well not at the moment but we do know that we can't find the old women so we search." Auron said a bit hastily. As soon as we turned around and walked back Tidus yelled "Hey wait look is that the old hag?" I turned around quickly and to my surprise the old women was standing a few feet away smiling and said 

" So this was your wish? Well I believe that you are looking for me in hopes that I have your answers." All I could do was just stand there and stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Well I moved my Author notes to down here. Also I know this chapter was really short well I just wanted to being the old lady in. The next chapters will have all answers to most questions. Yep so please review. More reviews mean faster updates.

So be nice.

~Elsie~


	8. Ch7Unanswered Questions

****

Ch 8. Unanswered Questions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(Elsie's Point Of View)

"I used the ring power but now it is gone can you help us?" I asked her in hopes that she had my answers.

"I can no bring back what is lost or the time that is stolen, all I can do is guide you." she answered back to me. 

"If that is the case help us then Please? I must return to my world and defeat Sin." Yuna said pleading with the old lady. 

"Hmmm….Maybe Listen carefully I will only say this once The ring gives the power of life to the user, but the user has to be strong enough to use it. But since you used it on something that doesn't exist and made it real there will be consequences." the women said hastily. 

"But I didn't want it in the first place. All I did was help you and you can't help me out?" I asked the lady getting upset because is wasn't fair. 

"I know that is my fault I thought that the ring would be in safe hands. You are just a kid and I thought that you did not have to power to use it but I was wrong, and now I see that you were the wrong person to give it to. Since you brought them to life you must have brought others with them." Edna said.

"What no way! I just said I want to bring them to life, make the real in my world. That is all!" I yelled at Edna. 

"See the ring gave you the power to bring them to life so that means since the ring did it purpose it faded away. So they are here due to you life force." Edna spoke again while she looked at us. 

"What does that mean! Lady make sense." Tidus yelled. 

"Fine in other words the ring is no more all it did was bring them here but they are still here so pretty soon they will be a part of you all of them. So if you die they die, they die you will die. If one gets hurt you will feel it. You are their ring understand?" Edna said. 

"Wait a sec no that can't be true! I didn't ask for this! If that is the case I take back helping you!" I yelled 

"Right listen Elsie is my friend so you undo what you did!" Kathy screamed while the other just stood there doing nothing. 

"One more thing, you also brought your friend into it which means you will put her in life in danger in the near future and your family. But I can fix that, my only gift to you that I can do is protect your loves ones by taking you back to the day you made your wish but Yuna and her guardians will be at your house knowing everything that has happened. Do you want this?" She asked me. 

I stood there thinking while Kathy and my brother were in the background yelling at the old lady saying no she doesn't and we won't let her. But at that moment Edna asked me again "Do you?" and it was like she was talking to my telepathically and I felt like if I said no my family and friend would pay for my mess so I walked to Edna and stared at her

"I do if that is the only way to protect them then yes." I said but my brother and Kathy were yelling at me. Then there was a light that surrounded us and I could do was say sorry to Kathy and Ricky while were all engulfed in the light. 

"One last thing since you did not say who you wanted you broke the seal between this time and that world that doesn't exist so now you made it real which means anything from that world can come here freely. So now you must see the to the very end." Edna said as she closed her eyes and teleported me through time.

I could not belive my eyes Edna was right I was back that day when everything started, then I heard Kathy call my name. I turned around really fast and Kathy was looking at me while her mom car was behind her. 

"Um Earth to Elsie? Hey are you listening to me?" Kathy asked. 

"Um yeah sorry Kat." I said a bit confused. 

"Well Else I got to go you know my mom came to pick me up so I'll call you later?" she asked me as she told her mom she was coming. 

"Sure Kathy later." I said as I gave her a hug and watched her leave the house. 

I waved good bye then I turned around and started to walk to my house. I opened the door and walked in and I saw Yuna and everyone else on the sofa they all just looked at me and Yuna stood up and handed me a piece of paper. I took it and it was from my brother and mom. 

Tidus stood up and said "What does it say?" he asked 

I nodded and started to read it. 

Dear Sis, 

Mom and I left to see her Aunt so we will be back in about 1 week or 2 at most mom left you about $400 incase your dumb butt needs something and we restocked the fridge so take care and here is the number if you need something 323)931-3243. Also take care and no parties. By the way Don't use my car! Later 

-Rickey 

"Well that is it looks like Edna was right, now what do we do. "I asked everyone.

"Well we know that we are linked to you and that fiends can travel freely now." Lulu stated as she continued "But doesn't that mean that things in this world can travel freely as well?" she asked.

Just then everyone jumped and smiled and I looked at Lulu and said

"Looks like all of you are going home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N:Okay I am done hopefully this format of writing will make the story more easy for you to read and please review my story Thanks. 

Elsie


End file.
